You Can't Run From Your Past
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: Drew Johnson was a bad girl, selling and doing drugs, having sex every night, driving cars into oceans, and many more things. Her parents, two big shot lawyers, send her away to live with her aunt in La Push.
1. Deidre Drew Johnson

My name is Deidre Johnson, but I prefer to be called Drew. My parents are Marie and Gordon Johnson. I have one older brother named Stephen, one older sister named Annabel, and one younger brother named Garrett. Stephen is twenty, Annabel is nineteen, and Garrett is thirteen. I love my family, don't get me wrong, but they can get on my nerves some times. Like this one time, Annabel spilled her coffee over my science project. But Garrett gets on my nerves the most, mostly because he's thirteen and thinks he so cool, but he's actually not. Whenever my friends are over at my house, Garrett tries to show off by doing really retarded things, and he tries to be friends with them.

My Aunt Tessie lives in the rainy, dreary, boring town of La Push Washington, and I am forced to visit her a lot. Her husband, Uncle Rob, works at the saw mill in Forks. They have seven year old identical twin boys named James "Jamie" and Matthew "Matt" and one fourteen year old daughter named Peyton.

I live in Embree, Newfoundland **(A\N no, it's not really where I live, I just like the town)**, a small town close to Lewisport. Its right by the water and a big marina just down the road. I love it. Embree is an extremly small town, the type where everyone knows everyone. The Trans Canada Highway goes straight through it, with houses on each side of the highway. The only way you'd know it was a town was the sign that says "Embree" just outside of it. My favourite part of it would be that barely any cops go there. So, you can drive without a license and never get caught, drive a full dize quad when your just eleven or twelve, ride a bicycle without a helment, that sort of thing.

I'm more trouble than I'm worth, let's put it that way. For example, I'm just fifteen, but I've had sex no less than ten times, I've been to jail because I stole a car, tried selling drugs to make easy cash (I got busted), got in multiple schoolyard fights, broke a girl's nose, hit a guy with a baseball bat for annoying me, got arrested for drag racing, got arrested for calling in a dead body when there was nothing there (actually, I did that more than five times so they arrested me), got put in jail for a weekend because my friends and I set dumpsters on fire all across the northern peninsula, from age fourteen to sixteen I did every drug you can think of, I drink alcohol a lot (not every hour of every day, but I'll drink a six pack on Friday, have three beers on Saturday, and a beer or two on Sunday, and maybe one on Tuesday or one on Wednsday, and then have a cigarette with each beer), and I get the worst grades. But, because of my rich and powerful parents, I always get out of trouble, because they always post my bail and I get off perfectly fine.

I only go to school when there's nothing better to be doing, so I hardly ever go to school. Last year, I only went to school ninty-four days out of the whole year. When I have summer school, I just don't go. I'm, like, Embree's tramp/slut/whore. My boyfriend (for the week) is currently Drake McKinney. He and I (usually) have sex once every week.

I have black hair with bleach blond peekaboos that comes down to my mid-back, I have my nose pierced, my ears pierced three up, my cartilage of my right ear is pierced, my belly button is pierced, and I have four tattoos: my name in a heart on my ankle, the Aquarius sign on the bottom of my forearm, the Chinese words for my name on my arm, and a large purple star on my shoulder blade.

Eventually, my parents got fed up with my "despicable behaviour" and sent me to live in La Push with Aunt Tessie, Uncle Rob, Matt, Jamie and Peyton.

Present day

I opened the door, and looked out onto the most stupidest looking house in the planet. It was faded yellow, with white shutters, and it was two stories. The only appealing thing of the house was the large, green, lush backyard. The only appealing thing about the town is the beach. My skin was unusually tanned, but I still wanted to tease guys with my big boobs and amazing ass.

Grunting in disgust, I dropped my suitcase on the step and started to walk down the road. "Drew, where are you going?" auntie called.

"To set a house on fire!"

"Good luck!" she yelled back. Her voice sounded strained, like she was carrying something.

Wearing black skinny jeans, grey sweater, and white converse, I ran along the old road, having no idea where I was going. A few cars passed me, but I paid them no attention. After fifteen minutes of sprinting, I came to a path that read "First Beach." Oh, the beach!

As I ran along the trail, I couldn't help but wonder what was in the forest. The last time I was here** (A/N which was during the events of New Moon)** there were reports of big, bear-wolf-like creatures running around.

The first thing my ears caught was the sound of the waves. As I looked out, my eyes caught a boy looking at me. As he looked into my eyes, his eyes widened, and he came sprinting over to me.

He held his hand out. "Hey. I'm Seth Clearwater."

My mouth couldn't even give any sign of a smile, let alone the amazingly cute smile he was giving me. "I'm Drew Johnson."

**Like it? Hope ya do! Thanx for reading! **


	2. Drugs

Drew's POV

Seth just kept shaking my hand. "Drew. Is that short for something? Like Delia, Drewlynn -?"

"Deidre, it's short for Deidre," I explained. I coughed, wanting the drugs in my system again.

Seth kept smiling. "I like that name. Deidre Johnson." He muttered something that sounded like "Deirdre Clearwater."

I pulled my hand from his grasp, not even caring about the hurt look on his face. "Yeah. I actually hate the name. That's why the last girl who called me Deidre had to be sent to the hospital with a broken nose. She got ten stitches and a nose job that makes her look like a pig."

He just kept smiling, not even looking at my boobs, like most boys usually do. He kept looking at my eyes, like he was pining for them, like I was the sun and he was a flower. The sun shone on us, illuminating his black hair. For the first time, I noticed he was wearing no shirt, a pair of plaid shorts and black slip-on converse. Seth had the most amazingly sweet chocolate brown eyes.

Seth's POV

Drew was so beautiful! She was wearing a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans, and white converse. Her beautiful hair was flowing down her shoulders, and she looked very cool. It was hard to believe that I had imprinted.

Drew didn't smile at me, but I didn't care. As long as she was happy, I was fine. Wait, was she happy? My smile faded.

Before I could ask her anything, I heard one of my pack brother's voices from behind me.

"Drew? Drew Johnson?" he said.

Drew's POV

"Drew? Drew Johnson?"

I could feel my face light up as soon as my eyes caught Quil, Embry and Jacob coming up the beach from behind Seth. Neither of them were wearing shirts, they were all wearing shorts, and the three of them had hair like Seth's.

"Quil Ateara. Embry Call. Jacob Black," I explained, smiling at them.

Embry spread his arms wide. "That's m'name, and don't wear it out."

Quil immediately pulled me into a bone crushed hug and spun me around off the ground. I was soon passed off to Embry, and than Jake. Then he put me down. When I used to spend my summers and school breaks here, Embry, Quil and Jake were my best friends, even though they are two years older than me. I used to hang out with Rachel and Rebecca Black, Kim Connweller, Macon Endow, and Marcus Josef, as well.

Seth turned to me. "Drew, you know those morons?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I used to play with those three douche bags when I came here for summers and school breaks. But I haven't been back since I was twelve." I coughed again. My body was so addicted to drugs that I needed them in my system 24\7 or I coughed non-stop. Maybe I should steal auntie's car and drive to Port Angeles for some Cocaine, booze, Ecstasy, and Marijuana. Sounds good. Oh, maybe Quil and Embry would like to come with me. I would always smuggle drugs and beer on the plane and when I got to La Push, we would go down to First Beach and do them.

I was so caught up in my ideas that I didn't notice that they were talking to me. "Oh, sorry, what?" I asked.

"I was saying, we should go for a walk or something," Quil repeated.

I coughed again. I needed Cocaine in me fast!

After saying no, I gestured for Embry and Quil to join me behind the big rock beside James Island, a few yards away from Jake and Seth.

I smiled mischievously at them. "Want coke?" I asked.

Quil and Embry smiled, mimicking my mischievous smile.

Embry rubbed his hands together. "Totally."

Quil cracked his neck. "Behind ready."

"Okay, but we have to get rid of the extras." I gestured over to Seth and Jacob.

Quil shrugged. "I dunno. Seth seems pretty attached to you."

"Yeah, like you're his soul mate." Embry and Quil started to laugh at some inside joke.

"But, we'll get rid of them," Quil exclaimed.

When we all swaggered back over to Seth and Jake, Quil and Embry took over.

Embry nudged Jake, and Quil nudged Seth.

"Hey, Jacob, you should bring Seth to Sam. He'll want to see him," Embry declared. He moved in closer to whisper something into Jake's ear. Jacob nodded, and pulled Seth's arm.

"C'mon, Sethy-boy. Sam'll wanna see ya," Jake said, already starting to pull Seth backwards towards the trees.

Seth was squirming and swearing.

"No, please Jacob! No . . . I can't! Please! No! No! I don't wanna see Sam! No!" Seth yelled, put his cries were soon swallowed up into the woods.

I rubbed my hands together. "Either of you douche bags got a car?"

Quil shoke his head no, but Embry rubbed his chin. "I might have one. But we're gunna have to get Billy to agree to it."

When we arrived at Jacob's house, the first thing I noticed was that it looked exactly the same as it did the last time I was here, three years ago. Quil and I jogged over to the big barn, while Embry went and knocked on the Blacks' door.

Quil swung open the two big doors, only to reveal a red Volkswagen Rabbit. It was painted perfectly, nice and shiny, but it was still old and not completely up to the standards of me, Drew Johnson. But it would have to do.

Quil padded the bonnet. "This is Jake's Rabbit. His precious baby he's been working on for three years. It was finally done back in June of 2010."

I walked in a little closer to the Rabbit. When I looked inside, I saw a black dashboard, grey fuzzy seats, and it was completely clean. Hmm. Not like Jake. Oh, I almost forgot! I told Sarah Black I'd come see her the next time I came to La Push!

My body turned to face Quil. "Hey, Quil, where's Sarah?"

When he faced me, I saw tears forming in his eyes. "Sarah, um, er, died in a car accident, er, um, a few years back."

Sarah? The Sarah Black was . . . dead? Wow. Tears started coming to my eyes. I loved Sarah sooo much! She was like a second mom to me. Even Jake wasn't at home, I'd always go down to the Blacks' house just to see her and eat some of her chocolate chip muffins. No, Drew, tears are a sign of weakness, and you know you shouldn't show weakness. It gives people something to use against you, I thought. My eyes started to blink really, really fast to keep the tears away.

We were interrupted by Embry coming in, dangling a pair of keys from his fingers. "Billy said its okay, as long as we get the car home by eight."

I looked at the diamond studded watch on my wrist. "And it is five o'clock. Quil, you do the math."

Quil thought for a moment. "Five . . . one plus one . . . seven . . . plus thirty-five . . . we should be home by seven thirty-five."

I nodded. "Does anyone have a license?"

Both Embry and Quil shoke their heads. No, huh?

I smiled mischievously again. "Here, Embry, the keys." He threw me Jacob's keys and I caught them easily. "I'm gunna drive."

Laughing, we piled into the car. I shoved the keys into the ignition, revved the car, and drove it slowly out of Billy's driveway. Once we were far away from their house, I floored the car, pinning the five of us to the seat. I kept on flooring it, passing cars in no-passing lanes, sticking up my middle finger to drivers we passed. Quil, sitting in the front seat, cranked the radio up on blast.

_". . . sex drugs, rock and roll_

_ When she move it on the dance floor_

_ Stop go, stop and go_

_ Like a New York cab yo_

_ Fast, slow, fast and slow_

_ She drives me mad yo_

_ Just like my nano_

_ She shuffling, I'm lovin' it."_ **(A\N Get You Home by Shwayze, by the way)**

The three of us were singing along to the sound, laughing and smiling.

_"Take me in the bathroom_

_ Take my clothes off_

_ Make love to me up against a dirty wall_

_ 'Cause I can't want to get you home."_

After only forty minutes, (it would normally be an hour, but I was going pretty fast) we arrived in Port Angeles. Okay, an alley way, an alley way, an alley – ah, here we go. Looks dirty enough to belong to a drug dealer. As soon as I pulled the car up close to an abandoned building, I saw a man wearing dirty and ragged clothes, smoking a cigarette.

I opened my door. Before I got out, I told Embry and Quil to "Stay put" and got out to talk to him. The man dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. I nodded to him, and looked around me before addressing him. By now, I was pretty used to the protocol for this type of thing.

"How much you want?" he asked, his voice deep and gravely.

"Three pounds of Marijuana, four pounds of steroids, eight pounds of Ecstasy, two pounds of coke, a pack of smokes, five pounds of barrels **(A\N which, for those of you who don't know, is a street name for Hallucinogens)**, ten bags of Heroin, and three bottles of Methadonem," I explained, digging in my pockets for the money.

The dude dug inside his coat pocket for the goods. "That's a lot of drugs for a little girl don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm sure you've heard of me. Even down here. Drew Johnson," I said.

After bagging the drugs, he looked back up to me. "Of course I've heard of you. Every drug dealer from here to China has heard of you."

I handed him the cash, and he handed me the goods. I jogged back to the car and got in, placing the drugs between me and Quil. I put the car into drive, and started to drive out of Port Angeles, towards La Push.

Not even keeping my eyes on the road, I dug inside the bag and pulled out one bag of Steroid. I opened the bag, and popped four pills into my mouth. My too eager mouth shoved them into my wanting stomach. My brain was getting a little fuzzy. I took two more pills, than ate a lot of Ecstasy.

"Whew," I groaned.

Embry and Quil dug into the bag, each taking about a pound of Marijuana, and a bottle each of Methadonem. They put it all into their mouths, and we also getting high.

Once again, I floored Jake's Rabbit, and Quil cranked the music.

This time, I was swerving all over the road and paying appsalutly no attention to the other cars. From behind us, I heard police sirens, getting louder and louder every second.

Embry and Quil looked at me with worried expressions. I just groaned, sighed, than pulled over to the side of road, ready for them to lock me up in jail for 1) driving with no license 2) driving high and 3) driving recklessly.

**Like it? I really hope you do! I've decided I want to get this story done before I do anything else. I really like this story's plot. This well just be a little short story, maybe . . . fifteen or sixteen chapters long. This story takes a real turn in a few more chapters, and than Drew completely changes her perspective. **


	3. Grounded and Sex

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, while Quil cringed away towards his window, and Embry tried to sink into the background.

"Oh, stop it, mother fuckers," I mumbled to them.

The cop tapped on my window. I put it down and looked up at him. Smiling innocently, I said, "Yes, officer?"

In an emotionless and rock hard voice, he said, "License and registrations, ma'am."

"Yeah, it's so funny officer, because I don't have a license, and I don't own this car," I declared.

The officer sighed, and swung open my door. He grabbed onto my arm, and pulled me out, opening the back door of his police cruiser. Just a minute later, Quil and Embry were placed in the seats beside me.

As soon as we got to the police station in Forks, we were split up into three separate holding cells.

An office named Officer Pyllinda was assigned to ask me questions about who I was.

"Now, I'm going to ask you _one _more time. Who. Are. You," he asked for the third time.

"I already told you! My name is Sawyer Pilgrim! I'm a freshman from La Push High!" I yelled. I knew that if I told them my real name, they would pull it up on the computer and arrest me for sure.

He was getting angry now. "Your name is not Sawyer Pilgrim! There is no Sawyer Pilgrim from La Push! Tell me who you are, or I well arrest you for lying to an officer, driving while intoxicated, driving without a license, and driving recklessly.

I sighed. "Alright. My name is Drew Amanda Johnson from Embree, Newfoundland. You might find me under Deidre Johnson."

Officer Pyllinda typed it into his computer. "How do you spell Deidre?"

"D-E-I-D-R-E."

A couple of minutes passed, and then he finally spoke. "Ah-ha. Here you are. Deidre Amanda Johnson. Back in Embree you were arrested for indecent exposure, selling drugs, arrested for fighting in school which sent eight people to hospital, arrested for breaking a girl's nose, arrested for hitting a boy with a baseball bat, arrested for drag racing which caused an accident, was arrested for calling in fake dead bodies seven times, and arrested for setting dumpsters on fire all over the northern peninsula." He turned back to face me. "Who do I call?"

"My aunt Tessie."

"Ah, yes. Tessie Abbott. I know her well." Pyllinda dialed auntie's number, and I listened to the conversation, not an ounce of regret in my mind. "Hello, Tessie. This is Officer Ray Pyllinda down at the Fork's Police Station. I have your niece, Deidre Johnson, here." A quick pause. "She was pulled over by an officer for driving too fast and recklessly. When he pulled her out, the officer discovered quite a lot of illegal drugs inside her car." Another pause. "Yes, we would need you come down. She can either spend eight months in jail, or pay 50, 000 to get her out." A pause, this one longer. "Alright, I'll do up the paper work. Have a good day, Tessie." A pause, than he laughed. "You too. Hey, Molly wanted to know if you, Rob, Peyton, Jamie and Matt would like to come for a barbeque." A pause. "Alright, perfect. It's on the twelfth of September." Another pause. "See you then. Bye." He finally hung up and reached for the keys to my cell. He unlocked it and plied the doors open. "Alright, Johnson. Your aunt and uncle are on their way to post your bail."

I stepped out, and followed him into the waiting room. I must have been waiting there for at least an hour before aunt Tessie and uncle Rob came barging thru the front doors. Aunt Tessie went up to the desk, and uncle Rob came to sit next to me.

"Drew, why'd you do it?" he asked after an awkward moment of silence.

I ignored him. I was really born without continence, so I didn't care. A half an hour later, aunt Tessie came over to us and gestured to the door.

"You're grounded for two months, Drew," aunt Tessie declared.

The car ride home was silent. My aunt and uncle wore permanent scowls on their faces, and I just drummed my fingers on my knee. The black SUV pulled into the driveway of their house, and I got out as quick as possible.

Aunt Tessie followed behind me. "Deidre Amanda Johnson! We are going to talk about this!"

I turned fiercely towards her. "No, Tessie! We are not going to talk about this! And my name is Drew! Not Deidre!"

"Your parents gave you the name Deidre, and that's the name I am going to call you!" she yelled.

"I don't care what my stupid parents named me! I hate them, I hate you, I hate Peyton, I hate Jamie, I had Matt, I hate uncle Rob, I hate Seth, I hate the cops, I hate life, and I. Hate. La Push!" I yelled. The vein in my neck was popping out, and my vision was being blurred by red.

"My brother may have to put up with this, but I don't!" she yelled.

"Send me home! Than I can just go back to my normal lifestyle and forget any of this every happened!" My voice was getting angrier and angrier, louder and louder.

"No, because you're going to get yourself into more trouble than anyone can imagine!"

I spun on my heels, and ran into the house.

"Hey, Drew," Jamie called.

"Fuck you, Jamie," I yelled. He started to cry.

I stomped up the stairs, stomped to my room, and slammed my bedroom door as hard as I could. My vision was completely blurred by red. I could see nothing. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and threw my fisted hand thru a wall. It made a loud bang, but no one came up to check it out. Good. I threw my fist thru the wall two more times, and stomped my feet a few more times. I screamed at the top of my lungs once more, and than plopped on my bed. My hand grabbed a pillow, and I put it up to my face, screaming into it. I kicked my legs, and screamed louder. Still only seeing red.

Eventually, I got so tired that my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

The next morning . . .

My ears picked up a sudden knock at my door. Groaning, I rolled towards the door and mumbled, "Come in."

The door opened, and in walked Seth, wearing black, white, red and blue plaid shorts, a black FOX shirt, and white socks. His black hair was long and wind swept and total Bieber hair.

I took my hoodie off and threw it on the floor.

"Hey, Drew," Seth said, walking over and sitting on my bed.

I had a check list. On the plane, I made a list of everything I was supposed to do in La Push. Have sex every night was definitely one of them.

Biting my lip, I grabbed onto the collar of Seth's t-shirt, and brought him down on top of me. After getting over his brief fit of surprise, he started to kiss me back. I put his hand directly on my big boob, and he grouped it. He moaned into my mouth. I started to raise his shirt over his head, revealing large biceps and a rock hard six pack. I grouped his six pack, pulling him closer to me.

He ripped – literally – my shirt off me and threw the shredded pieces to the ground. I moaned, grinding my hips into his.

He broke away from me for a second. "Are you sure?"

I kissed his neck, and trailed kisses down his biceps. "Positive."

He tilted my chin back up to his lips. Seth's skin was extremely hot, in more ways than one. He reached his hands up to unclasp my bra, and it landed on the floor beside the door. I unzipped the zipper of his shorts, and he shimmied them off, followed by his boxers, my jeans, and my panties.

His cock was huge! Extremely huge! I rubbed it for a few minutes, making him moan and groan with pleasure. Seth kept biting and nibbling on my boobs. I found it really sexy. My pussy was soon soaking wet.

Seth must have sensed that, because he grabbed my hips, positioned himself at my entrance, and softly stuck himself inside me. I moaned loudly, and he did it a little harder. I moaned again and tangled my hands in his hair, still kissing him. Seth ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I gladly let it enter my mouth. His tongue licked every part of my mouth, soaking up the sweet taste of it.

Once we were done, he collapsed beside me in a sweaty pile, pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply.

**I really hope you like it. The next chapter Seth well tell her about the werewolves, and in the chapter after that is when everything goes down hill for Drew. –Cammie aka SilverWolfLove**


	4. Escape

After lying in bed for an hour, Seth and I decided to get dressed and go downstairs. I put on a blue bra, white panties, white extreme skinny jeans with rips and tears in them, a sparkly gold tank top, a pink cardigan with ruffles, a pair of three inch shiny black high heels. I swung a straightner thru my hair and put on a lot of makeup.

Seth put on the same things he wore when he came into my room. The first thing I noticed when we were downstairs was the silence. No one was home. The second thing I noticed was the note tapped to the fridge.

_Drew,_

_ We've taken Matt, Jamie and Peyton to a water park in Seattle. We should _

_be back around 8 or 9:00 tonight. DO NOT GO OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE! _

_-aunt Tessie_

I crumbled up the note and threw it into the garbage. I turned to look at Seth.

"Hey, Seth, wanna go somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked out of the house, and started walking, hand in hand, down the street. Surprisingly, the sun was already starting to set. We walked in silence, all the way to first beach. By this time, the sky was pitch black with sparkling stars and a glowing full moon. Up on the cliff overlooking the ocean, I saw a bonfire and smoke billowing out from it. People were sitting on logs around it.

Seth looked up at the fire. For a few minutes, he just looked at it. After a minute or two, he nodded his head and looked towards me, smiling. Seth sat me down on a piece of driftwood.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Drew, you've heard about the Quileute legends that say we originate from wolves?"

"Of course."

He took a deep breath and then let it out, looking into my eyes. "Well, it's true."

I laughed. "Yeah, right."

He didn't smile. "It's true. We do originate from wolves." He took another deep breath. "And . . . I'm one of them. And so is Embry, Quil, Jacob, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Collin Nobally, Brady Fuller, Jared Cameron, and my older sister Leah."

My smile quickly faded. Wolves? Their werewolves? Holy shit! How should I react? Run and hide? Kiss him? Say "okay"? What do I freaking do? Oh, I know. I'll just play it cool.

"Okay. Cool."

Seth but his lip. "There's more."

"More than being a werewolf?" I questioned.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, there's thing, er, thing that werewolves can do. It's called imprinting. It's when a werewolf finds his soul mate. It's almost like love at first sight, but stronger. Way stronger. You'd do anything, be anything for her. If anything happens to your imprint, you would try to kill yourself. And I've, um, imprinted on you."

I was amazed for exactly ten seconds, before I leaned in to him, and kissed him deeply. Seth wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulled me up into a standing position. My feet didn't even touch the ground before he picked me up and just held me against him. We were there for at least ten minutes, than a few people hooted somewhere far off in the distance.

Seth groaned and gently laid me down. He cupped his mouth with his hands and hooted back. "Alright!" he yelled loudly. Seth turned back to me. "Drew, I have to go up for a bonfire. You can go home, if you want?"

I considered it. "What are you guys doing up there?"

"Just telling legends, eating, goofing around."

I shoke my head no. "Nah. I'll just go home, wolf-boy."

Seth laughed. "Okay. But I have to walk you home, or I'm gunna be so worried I may go wolf and beat down your aunt's house."

I smiled. "That's fine with me."

Seth put his arms around my waist and we started to walk back to auntie's house. Twenty minutes later, we were at her doorstep. Seth leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, beautiful," he mumbled against my cheek.

"Bye, wolf-boy," I said.

Smiling, Seth jumped from the bridge, over the railing, ran across the lawn, jumped the fence, and took off running down the road. Laughing silently to myself, I pulled on the door and walked in.

Peyton was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book and eating a chocolate chip muffin, Jamie and Matt were sitting on the couch watching T.V., uncle Rob was no where in sight, and aunt Tessie was washing dishes. When I walked in, aunt Tessie quickly turned around, fire in her eyes.

"Deidre Amanda Johnson. How can you just disobey every rule I set for you?" She started ticking off things on her fingers. "You get arrested for driving without a license, driving while intoxicated and driving recklessly, and when I ground you for doing those things, you go right outside, after I told you not to, and God only knows what you did out there and who you did it with!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can do it because I hate La Push!" Every set of eyes in the house, including uncle Rob's eyes who just appeared at the kitchen table, were on auntie and I. "I hate Peyton! I hate Jamie! I hate Matt! I hate you! I hate uncle Rob! I hate everything about this bitchy fucking town! Leave me the fuck alone!" I started to run up the stairs, but stopped in the middle of the staircase. "And if it I wanna get a tattoo, I'll get one! If I wanna buy drugs, I'll get some! If I wanna have sex with a different guy each night, I well!"

"No you won't!" she yelled.

"Just try and stop me!"

I ran the rest of the way up, walked in my room, and slammed the door. After punching three more holes in my wall, I picked up my iPhone and dialed Seth's number. After three rings, he immediately picked up. In the background, I could hear the crackling of a fire and sudden laughs. "Hello?"

"Hey, Seth. It's me."

More laughing. "Oh, hey, Drew."

"Seth, can you come pick me up? But come quietly," I asked.

Seth considered it for a moment. "Why do you want me to pick you up?"

"Because I can't be here anymore. It's too much drama."

He thought for about twenty seconds before saying, "Okay."

I smiled wickedly. "Okay. Meet me around the corner in five. And, can I sleep over your house tonight?"

"Umm, okay, but we've got school tomorrow."

School? Tomorrow? Why didn't anyone tell me? Oh, crap! I ran frantically around my room, shoving clothes in my bag. "Okay. Meet me in five. Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

After I finished packing my shampoo, earrings (for my nose, ears and belly button), skinny jeans, tank top, cardigan and five inch black high heels, I put the strap of my bag over my shoulder and opened my bedroom window. About two feet from my window was a large birch tree with a strong looking trunk and thick branches. Grunting, I swung my leg across and hitched it on the closest branch, I swung my other leg out, and one fluent motion, hitched both my hands on a different branch. My body swung around until I came only six feet from the ground. I let go, and landed on the ground.

As fast as I could, I ran down the street. No cars were on the road tonight. Not a howl or even a splash of a wave from First Beach could be heard. Nothing but the sound of my feet on the pavement.

As soon as I got to the corner where I told Seth to meet me, I saw a black chevy truck, and Seth standing in front of me. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up with a huge smile. I kissed him, and he led me into his truck. He started it, and turned it around, heading away from The House of Horror.

The ride to Seth's house was silent. He pulled into a dirt driveway, which led up to a simple pale blue two story house with white shudders. The outside was surrounded by beautiful colourful flowers, mint green grass, and different types of trees.

We got out of the truck and Seth led me in the door. When he opened it and turned on the light, I saw a cozy kitchen with yellow walls and white cupboards, a living room with pink walls and a couch and chair with flowery patterns, and in the kitchen was a staircase that led to the second floor.

"Okay, well, I'll give you the ground tour," Seth exclaimed, grabbing my hand and leading me around. He showed me the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, his sister Leah's room, his mom's room (I had then just figured out his dad died almost a year ago), and then his room. It was simple, with a big bed in the middle, a brown wooden dresser, a closet and multiple posters of bands and COD **(A\N for those of you who don't know, COD means Call of Duty.)**

I handed Seth my bag and he put it in his closet. Seth said he had to use the washroom, so I took that time to change into my pajamas, which were a pair of Monster Energy Drink pajama pants and a black DC t-shirt. Before Seth could come back, I climbed into his bed and covered myself with his blankets. Five minutes after he left, Seth came back in. I heard his shorts drop on the floor, his drawer open, and ten seconds later, he was climbing in beside me.

His body was scorching hot against mine. No chance at getting cold with Seth here. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. This was going to be one good night sleep, I thought as my brain fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry it took so long. I had a little bit of a writer's block, and I had three tests and two quizzes coming up last week, so I had to study for those. -Cammie**


	5. New Tattoos

When I got up the next morning, I was upset. Seth had woken me up at seven o'clock, which, in my opinion, is too early to get up for school. But Seth said that we had an hour to get to school. Groaning, I managed to get up, put on my clothes, and the both of us trudged downstairs.

It was then that I met Sue and Leah Clearwater, Seth's mom and older sister. Leah didn't look in a good mood either. I was introduced as Seth's imprint. After having breakfast, Sue gave Leah twenty dollars to drive Seth and I to school. She dropped us off at La Push High. Seth must have been popular because he was greeted by multiply hot guys and pretty girls, got at least ten first pounds and twelve high fives.

Seth and I walked to the secretary to get my schedule. I had Biology with Mrs. Blumenthal first, and so did Seth. We walked together. Of course, we were a minute late. Seth immediately went to his seat, while Mrs. Blumenthal gestured me over to the front of the class.

"Everybody this is our new student," Mrs. Blumenthal said. "What's your name?"

The class, except Seth, looked bored to death. "Drew Johnson."

"Are where did you move from?"

"Embree, Newfoundland."

Mrs. Blumenthal smiled at me. "Okay, Drew, dear. You can sit here beside Mary."

Rolling my eyes at her cheerfulness, I took her suggested seat beside Mary, who had long curly black hair, and was wearing a pink knee high dress and black pumps. Mrs. Blumenthal started rambling on about random crap that I wasn't paying attention to. I took out my notebook and started to draw the tattoo I was going to get in Port Angeles. It was going to be the Chinese character for love on my lower back, and Seth's name written in blue handwriting on my left breast. As soon as I folded up the piece of loose leaf and put it in my pocket, the bell rang.

I grabbed my bag, and jumped out of my desk. Seth was already beside me. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back until my head was spinning, than laughed and pulled away, looking at my schedule.

Monday:

1st period: English with Mrs. Blumenthal in room 709

2nd period: Band with Mr. Bulgaria in room 814

-Recess-

3rd period: Biology with Mrs. Hinton in room 701

-Lunch-

4th period: Calculus with Ms. Flynn in room 903

5th period: Phys. Ed with Mr. Bursey in the gym

I groaned. And then, an idea popped into my head. My face shifted from a look of annoyance, to the puppy dog eyes. I turned the full blast of my baby blues on his chocolate brown ones. I grabbed onto his arm and ran my hand over his rock hard abbs. "Sethy-boo."

Seth smiled and put his other arm around my waist. "What, Sexy-sue?"

I rubbed my boobs on the arm that I was rubbing. I put my lips to his ear and lightly bit it. "Can we ditch school and go to Port Angeles?"

Seth didn't pull away, he just turned around and headed back the way we came. After a minute of walking, we came to Embry, Quil, Jake, two more boys with black hair, and a girl with black hair who was clinging to one of the boys.

Seth smiled at each of them in turn. "Hey guys."

Everyone mumbled energetic hellos.

"Guys, this is my imprint Drew Johnson. Drew, this is Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, and Jared's imprint slash girlfriend Kim Connweller," Seth explained. Seth turned to Jared. "Jared, can you give me and Drew a ride to Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"Now?"

Jared considered it for a minute. "Well, I do have Calculus next, so . . . yeah. I'll bring you guys. But why me? Why now ask anyone else?"

"Well, Embry and Quil don't have licenses, Jake had his license suspended, Kim drives too slow –no offense Kim—and when Paul drives, I have to wonder whether or not I'll get home alive," Seth explained.

Paul nodded his agreement. "Yeah, lover boy is right. I have one speed and one speed only: faster that light."

After putting all our stuff in our locker, Jared, holding hands with Kim, led us out to his white Ford Buick. Jared got in the driver's seat, Kim got in the passenger's seat, and Seth and I got into the back seat. His seats were black leather, the entire interior was black, he had a FOX brand steering wheel cover, DC brand foot mats, and BILLABONG brand seat covers, four of his windows were blacked out, and his car smelled like monster energy drink, vanilla perfume and pine trees.

Jared started the car and turned up the radio. Skin and Bones by Marianas Trench started playing when he turned out of the parking lot and started driving the hour and a half trip to Port Angeles. Kim and Seth started singing along.

"_I lock the door  
>Turn all the water on<br>And bury that sound  
>So no one hears anything anymore<br>Mirrors lie to me, tell me you can see  
>Maybe you won't be able to recognize me now<br>I know you can feel all the things you steal  
>And you're taking, you're taking it<br>Feeling so easy  
>Make me skin and bones<br>I'm always on my knees for you  
>You break like it's even<br>When you're leaving it  
>Thin, where the hell have you been?<br>Well sometimes it burns  
>Baby I'll wash it out<br>It all looks so big  
>Never mind, I don't feel anything<br>It only hurt a bit  
>I still feel like shit<br>And I think you won't be able to recognize me now  
>It's easier to quit<br>It's harder to admit and  
>You're pushing me, you're fucking pushing me!<br>Feeling so easy  
>Make me skin and bones<br>I'm always on my knees for you  
>You break like it's even<br>When you're leaving it  
>Thin, where have you been?<br>'cause you always win  
>And you... yeah!<br>Laughin' like it works  
>Bleeding like it don't hurt<br>Knock you off your feet  
>Even if you need me<br>Tear you apart and I hate how I need you  
>Feeling too easy, make me skin and bones<br>I'm always on my knees for you  
>Break like it's even<br>When you're leaving  
>It's too fucking easy, make me skin and bones<br>I'm always on my knees for you  
>Break like it's even<br>When you're leaving it  
>Thin, where have you been?<br>'cause you always win, and you always win, you always win  
>I will burn all this<em>

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this."_

Jared snaked his hand over and held Kim's, and Seth pulled me close to him until I was sitting on his lap. He hugged me closer to him and I put my head on his chest. Seth kissed my cheek and his breath sent shivers down my spine. A hour and a half later, we were turning into Port Angeles.

Jared asked, "Where are we going?"

"A tattoo parlour," I exclaimed.

Seth looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Kim turned to me. "So, Drew, what tattoo are you getting?"

"The Chinese symbol for love on my lower back and Seth's name on my boob," I answered.

I turned my head towards Seth, and he kissed me, long and slow. In front, I could hear Kim say, "I want your name on my boob."

I pulled away from Seth when Jared pulled into Loretta's Tattoos. Seth opened the door and I got out, then he did. The two of us walked in, followed by Jared and Kim. In the waiting room, there were about thirteen leather seats, a bookshelf full of funny looking books and magazines, and the walls we covered with sheets of different tattoos. A desk dominated one wall, and in the background I could hear the sound of the tattoo gun. A girl with many tattoos, short pink hair and wearing leather while chewing gum and flipping thru a magazine, was sitting behind the desk.

I walked up to Pink-Hair and said, "I would like to get two tattoos."

She glanced up, popped a bubble with her gum, and looked at a schedule, then back to me. "He's busy. But I can squeeze you in for another forty bucks."

I nodded.

She put it into the register and it dinged, printing out my receipt. "Is that it?"

Kim walked forward beside me. "And I would like a tattoo, as well."

Pink-Hair put it into the register again, and printed out Kim's receipt. She handed us both of them. The humming of the tattoo gun stopped, and a man with more tattoos than Pink-Hair stepped out followed by a woman that looked about in her early twenties, not sporting a heart with the name "Bradley" on her shoulder.

Pink-Hair said something to the man. The man nodded and gestured for me and Kim to come in. Jared and Seth tried to follow us, but the man told them to stay. When we walked with him into the room, Jared and Seth were already gittery and fighting a losing inside themselves.

The room was a normal tattoo place, and on the door, I saw "Jeff Fletcher" written in a gold plaque. Jeff told me to sit on the bed, while Kim went to sit in a fold up chair beside the wall. Jeff went over to get the gun ready. I took out the piece of paper out of my pocket, unfolded it and gave it to Jeff when he walked over to me.

"Where do you want these?" he asked.

"I want the Chinese symbol on my back, and Seth on my left breast," I explained.

I turned over on my stomach, and Jeff lifted my shirt up just enough to draw it on. I felt a light pinch, and I held back my gasp. I haven't gotten a tattoo since I was thirteen, so I've forgotten what it feels like. After only a minute, I got used to the pain. He finished, and then I sat up. He started drawing Seth on my breast. This time, I felt the pain in my shoulder. After only three minutes, he pulled away and put the gun on a table.

"Okay, your done," Jeff gestured me towards the door.

I opened it, and immediately Seth put his arms around me, lifting me up and kissing me deeply. He set me down, and I saw that Jared was biting his nails, pacing back and forth. I paid for my tattoos, and by that time, Kim came out. Jared ran over to her and kissed her deeply, hugging her close. She paid for her's, and as soon as we got into Jared's car, Seth said, "Okay, show 'em."

Smiling, I pulled my shirt down and revealed the tattoo. Seth smiled and lightly kissed it. Kim showed Jared her's, and he smiled, kissing her every sensitive spot. Jared finally started up the car, and started to drive back to La Push. Surprisingly, it was five o'clock when we got home and the sky was already started to grow black. Jared dropped Kim off, and then we pulled into aunt Tessie's driveway. I kissed Seth, kissed Jared's cheek and thanked him before walking in the house. They made sure I was safely in the house before disappearing down the road.

Then I saw it. Aunt Tessie was crying her eyes out and uncle Rob was comforting her.

"What's wrong, Aunt Tessie?" I asked.

Uncle Rob looked up with a sympathetic look on his face and tears threatening to overflow his eyes. "It's your family in Embree."

**I hope you guys like it! By the way, I forgot that Drew is actually _fifteen_, not seventeen. **


	6. The Johnson Family and Back to Embree

Frightened, I took careful steps over to Uncle Rob and Aunt Tessie, pulling out the chair beside her and sitting down in it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Aunt Tessie managed to look up long enough to explain it to me. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were blood red and stained with salty tears. When she spoke, her voice was shaky. "Garrett, Annabel, Stephen and your parents were driving home from Gander in the night during a rain storm." Uh-oh. My heartbeat started to quicken. Aunt Tessie sobbed again. "Your dad was driving, and then he lost control. They went off the road, banged into some trees and feel down in embankment, flipped over, landing on it's roof in the water. They were trapped. Your parents died when they hit the first tree, Garrett just passed out and is currently in a coma, Annabel died when they flipped over, and Stephen was trapped inside the car until he ran out of air." Aunt Tessie sobbed loudly, hung her head and cried more tears.

My parents, Annabel and Stephen are dead? And Garrett is in a coma? Oh-no! No, no, no, no, no! No! NO! Before I knew it, tears were streaming from my eyes and I was covering my mouth with my hand. My body jumped out of my seat, and from then on, I had no control what so ever of what I was doing. I cried some more, all the way up the stairs I was sobbing, and when I walked in my room, I saw Seth sitting on the foot of my bed. I collapsed into his arms in a crying and sobbing pile.

Seth picked me up bridal style and sat on the bed with me on his lap. I must have been crying for at least two hours, two and half hours at the most. When I finally managed to control my crying, I looked up at Seth and kissed him deep and hard. When I pulled away, I noticed that some of my tears had spilled onto his face, making his cheeks wet. Laughing a little, I wiped the moisture off with my thumb.

Seth placed a light kiss on my cheek before asking what I expected him to. "What's wrong, Drew?"

I sniffled and wiped my nose on the sleeve of my hoodie. "My, er, parents, Annabel and Stephen died today. And Garrett is in a coma." After saying it, the realization hit. I sobbed loudly and buried my face in his chest.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night, me shedding silent tears into his shirt.

The next morning, Seth and I walked down the stairs, only to see a terrible sight. Aunt Tessie was wearing her pink pajamas, a white fuzzy housecoat and a pair of fuzzy purple slippers. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She was holding a mug between her hand, looking at the wall and taking a sip of the mug every now and then. Uncle Rob was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and black socks, pacing beside the counter with the house phone up to his ear. I managed to pick out the words "Plane ticket" and "Embree, Newfoundland" from his side of the conversation. Matt and Jamie were wearing identical pairs of blue pajamas with planets on them, and both were eating cereal and placing with little dinkies. Peyton was wearing yellow skinny jeans, a white tank top, a purple jean jacket, and beige UGG boots with her black hair crinkled. She was sitting on the counter beside her dad. The whole kitchen smelt like perfume, AXE, kiwi, and mint.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. When the last step creaked, all eyes were on me. Peyton's, Jamie's, Matt's, Aunt Tessie's and Uncle Rob's. Seth lightly nudged me, and I continued down, walking quietly to the coffee maker. I put in the water and coffee beans, then turned and sat in the kitchen chair. Seth plopped down beside me.

"Yes, I would like six working class tickets to Embree, Newfoundland," I heard Uncle Rob say. We're all going to Embree?

"Oh, I'm late for school!" Peyton declared, jumping off the counter top. "Dad, can your drive me?"

Uncle Rob nodded and continued his conversation.

Seth jumped out of the chair. "School! I totally forgot!" He leaned in. I thought he was going to nibble on my ear, but instead, he whispered in my ear. "Are you gonna be okay?" I nodded my head, yes. It wasn't a complete lie. I would be okay. Eventually. Seth kissed my cheek, and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, the coffee maker dinged. I walked over to it, grabbed a cup, and poured some. I put in milk, stirred it up, and then walked back over to the chair and sat down, drinking most of the steaming hot liquid in one gulp. I loved the feeling of it going down my throat. The coffee immediately woke me up.

Uncle Rob hung up the phone and put it back on the dock in the living room. "Tessie, our flight it today at four," he said before grabbing his keys. He kissed Aunt Tessie, messed up Jamie and Matt's hair then kissed their foreheads, and when he got to me, he gave me a giant, tight hug. I fought back tears. Uncle Rob pulled away, kissed my head, and smiled at me before him and Peyton walked out the door.

About half an hour later, I was the only one in the kitchen. Aunt Tessie had decided to run to Forks for some groceries, so I was told to baby-sit Jamie and Matt. The twins were up in their room, probably playing dinkies or with Tonka trucks. Uncle Rob came home for about twenty minutes, and then he got called into work until 3:00.

I was about to get up and get shower, when I heard my cell phone ring tone coming from the pocket of my jacket. "Mr. Know It All, you think ya know it all, but you don't know a thing about me." Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson. I pulled it out, and saw that I had twenty-three texts, all from my friends back home.

**From Alfie:** _Drew, Im so srry bout yur parents_

**From Lewis:** _Johnson, im unbelievable srry for yu_

**From Josh:** _Srry, Drewy_

**From Riley:** _Srry, bestie. I'm so sad _

**From Andy:** _Im sooo srry 4 yu, baby_

**From Drake:** _Baby, Im srry. R u comin to Embree?_

**From Maurice:** _Srry, Drew. So srry_

**From Anna:** _So, so, so, so, so, so sorry, my bestie Drew! You must feel so awful_

**From Shania:** _ Srry, Drew. Yur still my BFF! _

**From Hunter:** _Sorry, Johnson_.

**From Rebecca:** _Srry, Drew-Drew! (Insert bone crushing hug here)_

**From Cody:** _Srry_

**From Jessica:** _Drew, I'm soo srry! Your parents died in such a horrible way! _

**From Nick:** _Srry, babe_

**From Noah:** _Srry, Drew. Hey, why did the blond stare at the orange juice carton? Because it said concentrate! Lol_

**From Austin:** _Srry, D-Johnson._

**From Sabrina:** _Srry! Yu must feel horrible. I love yu_

**From Taylor:** _Srry, D! But yu'll be fine. _

**From Greg: **_Srry, baby Johnson. Yur parents were cool people_.

**From Makayla:** _Srry, bestie. We all love yu_

**From Brandon:** _Deidre, I'm srry! But I still love yu, and I know yur going to kill me for calling you Deidre_

**From Brent:** _Srry, baby doll._

**From Chelsea:** _Srry. But we all love yu to pieces._

**From Ryan:** _Srry, cherry chopstick. I loved yur parents. _

I wiped the stray tear from my eye, and replied to them:

**To Alfie: **_Thanx, Alfie_

**To Lewis:** _Thanx_

**To Josh: **_Thanx_

**To Riley:** _Thanx and try not to be sad, bestie_

**To Andy:** _Thanx, baby_

**To Drake:** _Thanx, baby. And yes, I am comin back to Embree. But ive found another man, Drake. We're over. Srry._

**To Maurice: **_Thanx_

**To Anna:** _Thanx. And I do feel awful, but im makin it thru_

**To Shania:** _Thanx, Sha-nay-nay._

**To Hunter:** _Thanx, Smith._

**To Rebecca:** _Thanx, Becca-Boo. (Insert hug here)_

**To Cody:** _Thanx_

**To Jessica: **_Thanx, Jessie. Yea, they did die in a horrible way._

**To Nick**_**:**__ Thanx, babe_

**To Noah: **_Thanx, Noah. And Lol! Where do yu come up with these things?_

**To Austin:** _Thanx, A-Elliot_

**To Sabrina:** _Thanx, Sabbie. I luv yu, 2!_

**To Taylor:** _Thanx. Yea, I probably well get better eventually (insert kiss on cheek here) _(p.s. Taylor is a boy and Riley is a girl.)

**To Greg:** _Thanx, baby Sullivan. Yea, they were really cool _

**To Makayla:** _Thanx, bestie. I luv yu all, 2! _

**To Brandon:** _Thanx, B. I luv yu too. And yes, I am going to kill yu for calling me Deidre._

**To Brent:** _Thanx, Brent_

**To Chelsea:** _Thanx, best friend. I luv yu all to pieces, too_

**To Ryan:** _Thanx, blueberry pie. Everyone loved my parents_

Before I even finished writing my replies, I was getting my friends' replies. I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. After another half hour, I decided to get a shower. Once I was in, the warm water ran down my body, untying all the knots in my backs, trying to release some of my stress. Would I ever be okay again? Would my heart ever stop hurting? Would my life get back to normal? Would I have to stay with Aunt Tessie and Uncle Rob? Would Garrett ever come out of his coma?

When I was done, I got out, wrapped a towel around me, and walked to my room. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a lacy black bra, and a white lacy thong. I put it all on, and then dug around in my closet for a pair of leather boots and a yellow leather jacket. I found them, put them on, and sat down on my bed with my straightner. After finishing that, I went to my mirror and did my make-up. A heavy cat of mascara and eye liner, pink lip-gloss, blush, foundation, and eye brow gel.

After that, I went down stairs. Aunt Tessie was home, sitting on the couch. When I went to the fridge for orange juice, I noticed that it was 1:30pm. I poured myself some orange juice, and then put it back. While I was taking my first sip, Aunt Tessie said, "Drew, go pack for Embree, please." I nodded, and finished my drink, putting it in the sink then drudging up the stairs.

I grabbed my zebra pattern suitcase, my leopard pattern suitcase, my black and pink pattern NOMIS carry-on bag, and my black purse, which were all in my closet. I unzipped both my suitcase and put them on my bed.

I went to my dresser and picked everything out I wanted. Nine pairs of skinny jeans (three yellow, three white, one blue, two black and one red), eight tank tops (four white, one aqua, two black and one yellow), five t-shirts (one green, three yellow and one red) , two long sleeve shirts (one purple and one aqua), three tube tops (one yellow and two black), six cardigans (four black, one white and one yellow), two leather jackets (one purple and one brown), four pairs of short shorts (two white, one blue and one black), ten pairs of pajamas (three pink, two black and pink, two red and three blue), three dresses (one yellow, one red and one aqua), four pairs of flats (one black, one yellow, one white and one orange), one pair of converse (green), two pairs of sneakers, (one white, and one blue), one pair of UGGs (beige), two pairs of stilettos (both black), and nine pairs of high heel boots (all are black.)

When I was done putting everything in, my suitcases were bulging. In my carry-on, I decided to put in my iPod, my photo album of my friends back home, my laptop, and one of my Otherworld series books. I just adored Alexander Banks. Of course, James, Alexander's cousin, wasn't so bad either, but I preferred Alexander. My purse held my phone, my other iPod, my wallet, my perfume, my hair brush, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and my ugly glasses I thought I had thrown out. When I get back to Embree, I was totally going to throw those away.

I slung my purse and my carry-on back over my shoulder, grabbed onto both of my suitcases, and rolled them out the door. While walking down the stairs, they made massive bangs when they rolled down one step to the other, and made a muffled bang when it hit the landing. Aunt Tessie, Uncle Rob, Jamie and Matt already had their suitcases packed and were sitting by the door, the four of them sitting around the table. The only one who wasn't there was Peyton. Still in school. I sat my suitcases beside the other's, and went to the living room, turning on the TV.

It went immediately to NTV news, which is the news channel in Newfoundland. A girl with mousy brown hair cut to her shoulder, wearing a black jacket, black skirt and pink shirt with too much red lipstick appeared, with the heading "Family killed in Car Crash." Uh-oh.

"Around eleven thirty yesterday night, a local couple and their three children were driving home from Gander in a storm, when the driver, a thirty-eight year old male, lost control of the car, sending it flying into the woods, where it ultimately ended up in Gander Lake." The woman faded to a picture of a car that looked exactly like my family's, laying upside down in the water, only the tires sticking up. I covered my mouth with my hand, and a fresh batch of tears sprang to my eyes. "The four occupants were killed, while the fifth, a thirteen year old boy, slipped into a coma. His condition is being described as very critical. The four occupants were as followed: husband and wife Gordon and Marie, and their children nineteen year old Stephen Johnson and seventeen year old Annabel Johnson. The thirteen year old who has slipped into the coma is Marie and Gordon's son Garrett Johnson. All are from Embree, Newfoundland." It showed a family picture that was taken just a few months ago, of all of us. We were all wrapped in each other's arms and were smiling happily into the camera. All of a sudden, a circle appeared around my face on the picture. "The Johnsons are leaving behind their fifteen year old sister and daughter, Drew Johnson, who is currently in America and is staying with her aunt and uncle, who are officially her legal guardians. More details about the accident well be released at a later date." I picked up the remote and flicked it off. I couldn't watch this. It was way too soon. I put my head in my hands, blinking really fast, trying not to let the tears overflow.

I must have stayed there for longer than I thought, because I felt a warm hand on my back, and looked up to see a smiling Seth. I stood up aruptedly, and hugged him tightly. He slipped his hands around my waist and kissed my head. I stepped on his toes, trying to raise myself higher. Instead, I just jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. There is a wall in between the kitchen and living room, so Aunt Tessie, Uncle Rob, Jamie, Matt and Peyton couldn't see what we were doing. Seth put his hands on my butt, holding me to him. He rocked me back and forth as I hugged him tighter.

Fresh tears fell from my eyes, and I sobbed into his neck. Seth carefully sat down on the couch, and continued to rock me back and forth. When Peyton walked in to tell me we were going now, I was sitting on Seth's lap and sobbing loudly. I got up, fixed my make-up, kissed Seth goodbye, and we all walked outside. All six of us piled into the blue van, and drove to the airport just outside of La Push.

After walking thru the very crowded airport, going thru baggage check and going thru the full body scan, we were finally boarding the plane. I was sitting in the window seat, just beside Jamie and Peyton. Behind us were Matt, Aunt Tessie and Uncle Rob. I pulled out my iPod, put the ear phones in my ear, and turned it up on bust. "It's 5 o'clock in the morning, conversation got boring, said you were going to bed soon, bed soon, so I snuck off to your bedroom, and I thought I'd just wait there, wait there, I overheard your come up the stairs." 5 O'clock by T-Pain ft. Wiz Khalifa and Lily Allen.

Ten hours, three stops and one transfer later, we were walking off the plane in the airport in Embree, Newfoundland (A/N yes, I know there's no airport in Embree, but I decided to make one there.) I went to the baggage pick up, and found our bags. After pulling them only a few feet, we were greeted by all my friends back home (all the ones who texted me included Drake, Tristan, Maya, Stephen, Cameron, Lisa, Alyssa, Patrick, Amy, Alex, Brad, Elizabeth, Aunt Tanya, Cally, Deena, Mona, Luke, Jerome, Savannah, Makenna, Melody, Melania (pronounced Mel-an-ya), Serene, Demetri, Brandy, Anna, Aria, Elena, Camira, Jake, Casey, Zack, Lysander, Angela, Emmeline, Maddie, Allison, Sawyer, Mary, Ron, Courtney, Bobbi, Annemarie, Nevaeh, Dominic, Aidia, Ivy, Lucy, Adam, AJ, Carmen, Jesse, Jackson, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Morgan, Angelina, Neville, Harry, Ronnie, Tia, Dean, Mark and Cole.) They were all holding signs that said "Welcome Home Drew!", "Hey Drew!" Luke was holding a sign that said "Johnson for President", and so many more.

I smiled at walked up to my friends, being greeted with about a thousand hugs and kisses. I was passed down the line, from friend to friend, until I came to my two best friends Makayla, Shania and Anna. Makayla was a pretty girl, thin brown hair with blond peekaboos, brown eyes, big silver hoop earrings, a diamond nose stud, stick thin, about 5'6, and she was wearing faded blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a black tank top and yellow converse. Shania had silky blond hair that came to her mid-back, little diamond studs in her ears, thin, about 5'4, her tongue pierced, a tattoo on her forearm that says "Shania+Drew+Makayla+Anna=Best Friends Forever" in pink handwriting, freckles on her cheeks, blue eyes, and she was wearing a purple DC sweater, blue skinny jeans and white DC shoes. Anna had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, freckles, in between fat and skinny, little red ladybug studs, her belly button pierced, and was wearing faded blue jeans, a purple FOX long sleeve shirt, and black flats.

Anna, Shania and Makayla pulled me into a tight, bone crushing hug. I smiled and hugged them back just as tightly. The four of us were back together again. Like it should be.

On the way to my house, we stopped in the James Peyton Memorial Hospital in Gander, which is where Garrett was. We stopped out in the parking lot, and went up to Garrett's room. When we walked in, my little brother was laying there, looking broken in the bed. He was wearing a hospital gown, hooked up to a heart monitor and about eight other things. His brown hair was windswept, and his green eyes were shut close. His ubnormally long eyelashes brushed his cheeks.

Peyton, Jamie, Matt, Aunt Tessie and Uncle Rob stood outside the door to give Garrett and I some time alone. I sat on the chair beside him. At first, I was afraid to touch him. But when I remembered all the times I was mean to him, tears overflowed my eyes, and I found myself hugging him tightly, being careful of the tubes and wires. My tears fell from my chin, onto his bed and gown.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and sat back in the chair. A long time ago, I watched a show that mentioned that when someone is in a coma, they can hear voices and conversations.

"Hey, Garrett. It's Drew." I took a deep breath. "I'm not very good at this, and I guess you know that." I chuckled. I smoothed his hair away from his forehead. "I know you would have asked me this, so I'm just going to answer it now. Yes, La Push was great. I got two new tattoos, and found a new boyfriend. His name is Seth Clearwater. He's really nice and good to me, Gar." My eyes were filling up with tears. I continued to smooth his hair away from his forehead. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his forehead, whispering in his ear, "I love you, baby bro," before sitting back down. I started to softly sing Collide by Howie Day to him:

"_**The dawn is breaking  
>A light shining through<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you<br>Yeah**_

_**I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<strong>_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find<br>You and I collide**_

_**I'm quiet you know  
>You make a first impression<br>I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the stars refuse to shine<br>Out of the back you fall in time  
>I somehow find<br>You and I collide**_

_**Don't stop here  
>I lost my place<br>I'm close behind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
>You finally find<br>You and I collide**_

_**You finally find  
>You and I collide<br>You finally find  
>You and I collide."<strong>_

When I finished singing, I gave him another tight hug before sitting in my seat. All of a sudden, his heart monitor went off loudly, announcing his death. I was panicing, when three nurses a doctor ran in, getting right to work. They shocked his heart one, twice, three times. When he fell back on the bed for the third time, his sea green eyes opened, and looked directly into mine. I could see exactly what he said thru them "Bye."

With the words "I love you" on his lips, his heart stopped, and Garrett died on September.12th, 2011, at 3:36 in the morning.

When we got back in the car, Peyton gave me a big, warm, cousinly hug. I hugged her back, and started to cry and sob. When I pulled away, I laid my head on the window and silently cried there, with Peyton's arm around my shoulder. I was officially an orphan._**  
><strong>_**The funeral is going to be the next chapter and the plane ride back is also going to be the next chapter, and the reunion with Seth is the next chapter after that. Than Drew's attitude is going to do a one-eighty. -Cammie**


End file.
